


Blazing Skies (EAD)

by WaterSoter



Series: WaterSoter's 2018 Evil Author Day, [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Dragons, F/M, Fem Antonia "Toni" DiNozzo, Fem Daniella "Danni" "Danno" Williams, Genderbending, Genderswap, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Jilly James' "Emergence", Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, Off Screen Past Sexual Violence, Past Slavery, Shapeshifting, Suicide Attempt, canon AU, dark themes, fem Stephanie Reid, implied/referenced other trigger topics, past major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: After a terrorist attack during her second stint on the USS Seahawk as an agent afloat, Toni DiNozzo goes missing and is presumed dead. Two months later, FBI Behavior Analysis Unit Special Agent, Dr. Stephanie Reid is saved from being tortured by an unsub by a ghostly woman dressed in white. Three months later Steve McGarrett receives a call from his former CO: his son, who was stationed at the Seahawk's medbay during the attack, has died under suspicious circumstances. With Gibbs determined to find out what really happened to Toni, Steve doing his own investigating and Stephanie wanting to solve the mystery of the woman who helped her, they are about to stumble upon a conspiracy that will change their lives and that of the entire dragon community; and not necessarily for the better. Inspired by Jilly James' “Emergence". Canon AU. Dragons!!





	Blazing Skies (EAD)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Jilly James' awesome story, "Emergence". I will be taking elements from her story and go crazy from there. I will also have my own OCs and a lot of genderbending!! :D :D :D FemToni (Tony DiNozzo), femStephanie (Spencer Reid), femJill (Jim Ellison) and femDani (Danny Williams), among others. This is part of a bigger world that I hope to write. :D

**Author's Note:** I haven't written anything on this story yet. I do hope to work on it this year. 


End file.
